how to impress
by derekstilinksi
Summary: tumblr prompt: carlos wants jay to help him workout. of course, carlos really sucks at working out but he doesn't want to give up. jay is impressed


** **tumblr prompt: carlos wants jay to help him with workout. of course, carlos really sucks at working out but doesn't give up, and jay is impressed.**

not followed to a T, but pretty close to the prompt i think haha.

i am taking prompts so if anyone wants a (short) drabble you may request all you want :)**

"Carlos, you don't have to keep going, we've been at this for hours," Jay said, "And you can't even do half of the workouts."

"No, I don't wanna drag down the team anymore," _and you,_ Carlos said, the last part kept to himself, in between pants as he bench pressed an admittedly light dumbbell above his chest. Even though Jay had put some of the lighter weights on it, it was still enough to make Carlos heave and strain every time he raised it. In all reality, it was kind of pathetic. Though, Jay had been pretty excited the first couple times he managed to lift it and the excited smile on his face kept Carlos going. The taller boy was right though, so far this had been the only working out he'd actually managed to do.

Jay sighed, "You're not dragging anyone down. You can't drag down a team you hardly even play on," he teased with a laugh. It was true, Carlos spent most of the game times on the bench, cheering on the team.

"Hey!" Carlos exclaimed and shot him an offended look, "I play sometimes!"

"Yeah, when someone gets injured and coach has to put you in."

Carlos frowned, that was true. "Sometimes you make him put me in…" he weakly defended himself and Jay resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Both of them knew Carlos hated tourney and he hated working out. Jay remembered Carlos when he was presented with his uniform, how he had sighed and muttered under his breath, 'You've got to be fucking kidding me.' Which made Jay wonder even more why he was doing this, not that he wasn't proud of his friend. He was glad he was trying, but this is getting pretty ridiculous.

As if proving Jay's point, Carlos tried lifting the bar again but the short little break he took got him out of focus. He grunted in frustration as he struggled to lift the bar, mostly just wanting it off his chest, but found he was basically trapped under it. He kicked his legs frantically, hoping maybe that'd help him somehow and when it didn't, he didn't know what to do so he just continued in his struggle. Nothing he did would get the bar any further off his chest until he felt the pressure suddenly being taken off of him.

Carlos strained his neck to look up at Jay's upside down smirking face. He huffed when Jay took the bar completely off of him and put it back in the holders, relieving Carlos of the pain the bar caused in his chest.

Carlos rubbed his chest, his arms feeling slightly like jelly as he sat up, carefully avoiding hitting his head on the bar. He straddled the bench and ran a hand through his hair, frustrated with himself.

"Maybe I should just give up and join cheer team. That's what I do anyway, might as well wear a pretty skirt and get recognized for it," Carlos said playing with the hem of his shorts.

Jay sighed and sat across from Carlos on the bench. He didn't like Carlos putting himself down like that. Though he couldn't say he'd hate seeing the boy in skirt, he thought, resisting a dreamy smile as he imagined it.

He shook the image from his mind and set it on the issue at hand, "Why are you all of the sudden big on working out, C? You've never came and worked out with me before." Carlos remained quiet, not wanting to admit the real reason, "What, are you trying to impress someone or something? Trying to get the attention of a certain king?" Jay teased but he felt a twinge of jealousy run through him.

Carlos looked up at Jay with a smile, he shoved his shoulder lightly, "No! Come on, you know he's way too into Chad to even glance at me," He giggled lightly, turning his gaze back down before gaining a small amount of courage and looking back up Jay through his eyelashes, "Though, maybe, I might be trying to impress someone…" He said, holding his breath as he stared up at his friend, waiting for him to get it and respond

It took Jay a second, but when he caught onto Carlos's meaning, he practically beamed at him, "You've definitely impressed me. Although, you know, you impress me enough without working yourself to death, Carlos. In fact, you're kind of worrying me."

Carlos smiled up at him, "Is that your really sweet way of saying we're not gonna do this again?"

"Yes, no offence, dude, but you suck at working out," Jay laughed as Carlos shoved his shoulder again, "But hey, that cheer squad idea, you should definitely go through with that," Jay said, nodding at Carlos who cocked his head to the side, a curious glint in his eyes.

"Why's that?"

"That uniform would look _so_ hot on you."


End file.
